Of all the things December brings
by only-a-classic-tune
Summary: Christmas wasnt Nico's favorite holiday... at all. A short Christmas story about Nico and those who love him.Its funny, romantic and has a sweet ending. I'll write more xmas stories if it gets a good response.
1. The Only One

**Oh hai! So I haven't written anything for fanfiction in a while. I was thinking about Christmas drabbles I could write about and this idea came about. Now I'm going to be honest and say the idea sprung when I was reading Teen Titans Go! Issue 47, so it isn't 100% my idea but I made my own revolving my favorite character, Annabeth Chase. I might write more Christmas drabbles if this gets a good wrap! Get it? Wrap! I need to get un – grounded….. I miss my life.**

It was exactly the week before Christmas. The cabins were decked with bright lights, paper snowflakes taped on the door, icicles dangling from the roof, in the center of camp where the bonfires usually took place now stood a giant Christmas tree elaborately decorated and of course people running all over the place with suitcases preparing to go home for the Holidays. It was truly an uplifting sight to see from my view. With all the wonderful feelings being displayed by everyone there was a completely different feeling inside the Athena cabin. Something that troubled me.

I watched Annabeth flipping through her photo album letting tear drops land on the pictures sealed inside. They were of happy memories. Annabeth and I joyfully throwing snowballs at each other on a snowy day wearing traditional green and red Christmas colors. Another of Annabeth being carried by both Thalia and I wearing Santa hats. She glided her fingers across a particular picture, it was a memory I surely would never forget. Christmas morning sharing a cup of hot chocolate watching the sun rise illuminating the edges of the same giant Christmas tree Chiron still put up every year. It was one of those scenes you take with you to your grave, trust me. She continued to cry turning the pages more and more anxiously. Nico slowly opened the door letting himself in and sitting himself beside her.

"Hey."

Annabeth slammed the book shut and shoved it in her pillow case.

"Oh, hi." She sniffed looking back at him.

"Katie is getting on my nerves." Nico chuckled. "She keeps trying to put reindeer antlers on me. Somehow I don't think a red nose and antlers won't compliment my complexion." He gave a smile even though she obviously wasn't going to remove her frown. She's always so stubborn.

"Yeah." She looked down on the ground trying not to make any eye contact with Nico. She hates when people try to consult her. She sniffed again.

"Are you okay or something bothering you? Is it Grover's singing?"

Annabeth shrugged. Normally she'd probably scold him for poking fun at a friend but laugh at the joke. She's authentic that way.

"Just – getting sick." She sniffed. She never could lie.

"Do you want me to get you some soup? Get you a glass of water? Anything at all?" Nico put his hand on her shoulder for comfort. Annabeth shooed his hand off and walked to the door.

"Annabeth, wait!" Nico begged watching her walk out the door.

I wish I could be there for her just to for Christmas, like I was every year. Things have changed dramatically these past years but she couldn't go home nor could she have snow ball fights and watch the Christmas sun rise. Annabeth walked into the forest and once she was deep enough threw her dagger at a tree grunting. She pulled it out with as much force as possible throwing it at another tree, and another and another. She didn't want to talk about her feelings, she wasn't that kind of girl. All she wanted was to deal with things her way. The way that seemed a little hostile for some.

"Angry I see." Thalia appeared in front of her. "Tell me what has the tree done to you?"

"What." Annabeth demanded turning away.

"Seems like everyone is heading home for the holidays. Don't you think your family wants you home? I'm pretty sure your Dad –"

"You don't know anything!" Annabeth interrupted.

"What are you talking about I've known you longer than anyone here!"

"It doesn't matter Thalia, San Francisco isn't my home. As for my father don't you dare even assume you know his thoughts. You have immense power but you cannot read minds."

"I never said I could, I just think you should go hom-"

"This is my home. This is where I've spent almost ten Christmases!"

"It seems like you don't even want to fix things or even discuss how you feel. Your one of my dearest friends please talk to me."

"Because even if I did you wouldn't understand." Annabeth walked away, scrunched eye brows and clutched fists.

It was true. Not even Thalia, someone who experienced a lot of the same memories in Annabeths photo album understood her. Not many people did. I've always been the only one she was never too ashamed or embarrassed to talk to about anything and everything; and I always listened to every word she said. I may not have had all the answers but I knew how to make her feel comfortable. She made her way to the Chirstmas tree and looked at an ornament she had made.

"I heard your argument with Thalia." Grover came behind her.

"Are you too trying to make me feel better." She said sarcastically.

"I know you have a lot of issues with your family back in California and this time of year is making you feel a bit lonely but that doesn't give you any permission to yell at anyone."

"I know and I will apologize but I want to be alone."

"Annabeth –"

"Just forget it Grover."

"C'mon can you at least look at me!"

"I think Chiron is calling you."

If there was one thing Annabeth was an expert at it was keeping her feelings bottled up. It was something she struggled with all her life. I blamed her hubris. Showing weakness was not option for her, I'd tell her it wasn't her being weak, it was her being human. She marched to the top of the hill and watched as almost the entire camp piled into buses. Her eyes watered but just as she was going to let tears run down her cheeks a voice made her wipe them away.

"Ah yes I'll be coming home for Christmas." Percy sung. "Sounds better when I sing it, huh?"

Annabeth kept looking down at the campers packing the bus. Percy sighed and walked ahead of her to look back at her, knowing she was never going to turn her head.

"Listen, I get it. You don't want to talk about the "F" word, and I don't mean fire truck." Percy smirked. "Look, I know this great place with hot coco, a gingerbread house with gumdrops, excellent roasted ham, and a view of snow falling over this beautiful city called New York."

Annabeth crossed her arms and looked at her feet. "Hmmm." She mumbled.

"My girlfriend seems to prefer to hang around with a goat boy screaming Christmas carols so I'm a bit bummed out." Percy looked for a smile in her. "Would you like to join me?"

Annabeth stared out the window of the Jackson Apartment. She watched the snow fall over the city as the sun set. No, it wasn't the average Christmas. She listened to Sally scold Paul on where to place the tree, that was much smaller than the one at camp.

"I said it was beautiful." Percy offered her a cookie.

"Thanks."

"There's no kind of feeling quite like –"

"If I hear the "C" word one more time."

"You mean cookie?" He said as he bit the head off of an innocent gingerbread man.

"Percy I - " She stopped herself. She didn't know what to say. "I just."

"Annabeth, there's no need for you to explain or even tell me how you feel but just know you're my best friend and as long as I'm here there will always be a bite size tree in my living room with a present with your name on it."

"There's a gift, for me?"

"Nothing huge but, I had to."

"Good because I got you something too."

"Yeah that would have been a bit awkward."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Just know home is where ever makes you happy."

"I'm happy now."

"Well then!"

"Don't get too excited."

"Oh I'm not because I just know somewhere there are two small boys shaking boxes wrapped in green ribbons and unless they get a phone call from a certain gray eyed girl both those boys are going to be quite surprised to unwrap a frilly dress or blouse."

Annabeth looked away slowly shifting back to her confusion. Maybe I was always ever going to be the only one to ever understand her.

"You don't have to, but at least know I love you and so do a lot of other people." Percy wrapped his arms around her.

"The sun is setting." She rested her head on his chest.

"Is that mistletoe?"

Annabeth looked up but saw nothing. "Percy there's nothing there."

"Yeah I know but it would be so much more romantic if there were mistletoe there instead of just us –" She didn't let him finish. Instead she pulled his collar and kissed him.

Perhaps there is _someone_ who understands her better than I ever could.

**Awh que cute : ) By the way the person narrating, in case you didn't catch on, is Luke. Please review and flames will only make Sally's gingerbread men burn.**


	2. A Christmas Carol

**I had to… thanks for reading, read and review and remember flames only burn Sally's gingerbread men!**

_Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary, Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore, While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping –_

"Nico!" Rachel pounded on his cabin door shouting his name gleefully. "Nico Di Angelo!"

Nico rolled his eyes and continued on his reading, ignoring Rachel's annoying ranting. _As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door._

"Nico!" Rachel yelled finally just letting herself in. "Hey! I knew you were in here."

Nico slammed his book shut keeping a straight face looking out his window. "'Tis some visitor, `tapping at my chamber door." Nico recited still not looking Rachel's way.

"Wow that was depressing." Rachel marched to Nico's side looking over his shoulder. "What 'cha looking at?" Rachel asked searching outside the window eagerly.

"Nothing." Nico retorted.

"Okay!" Rachel giggled and placed a green box beside his book. "It's for you but you can't open it until December 25!"

"Christmas."

"Yup!" Rachel smiled clasping her hands together.

Nico sighed and looked at Rachel. "I suppose you expect me to have something for you."

"Well – " Rachel stretched the word.

"Because I have nothing for you, nor do I have any intention of getting anything for you." Nico tried not to smirk but he couldn't resist.

"Oh, I see." Rachel slouched. "That's fine because it's the spirit that matters and I just know Nico you probably have secretly the most Christmas spirit!"

"No."

"Don't hide it! It's the holidays! Smile!" Rachel pressed against the edges of his mouth and positioned them into a smile. "See?"

Nico slapped her hands away causing Rachel to cradle her hands close to her chest.

"Ow." She muttered. "That really hurt!" Nico rolled his eyes at the almost angry Rachel, which was nearly impossible for the red head. Rachel turned away but before she exited the cabin she said in a solemn tone, "Merry Christmas Nico."

He picked up his book heading to the door himself and his only thought, _In five days it will all be over._

_Ring. Ding. Ring. Ding. Rin-_

A girl with short black hair dressed warmly looked up at the glove holding her red bell. The hand the glove belonged to was none other than Nico. He was coming out of the library when the sound of that obnoxious bell finally broke him. "Hello Sir!" She grinned. "Sir would you like to give a donation to the better less fortunate? The donation can be as large as $100 or $50 or $20 or $10 or even as small as $5! Sir families at the shelter would be most grateful! Sir what is your donation? Do not worry about change, Sir you are welcome to come by the shelter yourself and donate any item you wish!"

Nico searched in his pocket with his free hand and pulled out a small token. He showed the girl Abraham Lincolns head on the iconic bronze coin.

"Sir – " her voice wimpred.

Nico then dropped the single coin in the red bucket and walked away.

"It may be small sir but it will make a difference! I and the community thanks you sir! God bless you

And-"

"Please don't say it." Nico whispered under his breath walking away.

"MERRY CHIRSTMAS SIR!" She yelled.

Katie threw antlers on Nico's head and placed a giant red nose on him afterward.

"Awh your so cute." Katie giggled.

"Shut up." Nico threw down the holiday decorations on his face and marched away angrily.

"Nico!" Katie rushed to the aid of her decorations. "Merry Christmas." She tried to tell Nico but he was already on the door step of his cabin. On the door he found a note.

"_Dear Nico, _

_ I know Christmas isn't your favorite holiday but it'd mean a lot to __Percy__ and I, even though __Percy __says your unbearable this time of year and a total scrooge I believe you just need friends. We'll be having a small get together at __Percy's__ tonight at eight. Hope we can see you there. Merry Christmas! _

_Annabeth and __Percy"_

Nico took notice of Percy's name scratched off. He could almost play the scene in his head. Annabeth being the authentic person she was wrote the letter trying to convince him all Nico needed was to be around people. Percy being the stubborn person he was refused to have his name put anywhere on the note. Percy couldn't stand it when Nico isolated himself and acted like a pitty case. It made him want to strangle the kid. So to protest Nico's possible appearance at the party he scratched out his name. Beside the suppose insult Nico ripped the letter off his door and trashed it where his hand accidently hit the small green box Rachel had left knocking it in the trash along with the letter. Nico jumped on his bed and slowly fell asleep.

"Ahhhh!" Nico woke up in the middle of the night. Being thrown with such shock he fell behind bed hitting his head. "Bi- bi- bi-" He muttered lifting the covers to his face.

"It Is I brother." Bianca floated across the room.

"To think I'd be used to this by now!" Nico stood up coming to terms his dead sister was in the room with him.

"I have not visited for pleasant reasons brother." Bianca said softly.

Nico cocked an eyebrow. "Why are you talking like that?"

"That does not matter in these circumstances."

"You sound like you popped out of a Charles Dickens book." He tried not to chuckle.

"Silence!" She grew twice her size and stared down at Nico. "You will see the error of your ways tonight brother! You will witness how your displays of cruel emotion effect those who care for you most. You will observe the past, the present and the future!"

"What?" Nico reached for Bianca but she vanished and he fell into a black abyss only to land kissing the floor on the left side of his bed. "Ugh my head." He complained.

"Nico Di Angelo." A voice said.

"Depends whose asking." Nico sat up looking at the ghostly figure staring down at him. His attire was a white robe that was almost blinding and his hair glowed even though it was a deep shade of brown. It wasn't until Nico stood did he realize the spirit was quite small and almost rodent like. "Michael?"

"I do not know this name." He replied.

"Michael Yew!" Nico tried to grab his shoulder but instead his hand fell through.

"I am the ghost of Christmas past Nico."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Nico grunted.

"This is no joke son of Hades! Let us venture to your memories of long ago some consisting of woe others of joy."

"Seriously stop talking like that Michael."

"This name does not come to my memory!"

"Whatever." Nico gave up.

"Follow."

"And if I refuse?"

The ghost tried to keep calm. "Ah forget it!" The ghost grabbed Nicos arm and both of them flew through time and space. They finally landed in a familiar place to Nico.

"I know this place." Nico looked around the blue painted room.

"Knew this place." The spirit corrected.

Nico looked over the simple brown desk covered in airplane drawings. He looked at the red movie poster with a huge blue plane flying across the city being driven by a man who was smiling.

"I remember." Nico tossed the toy airplane across the room letting it fly onto the bed. The covers moved. Nico tensed searching for an escape.

"Do not worry." The ghost assured him. "You cannot see us."

"Yes, I can I'm right here beside you!"

"Can you please –"

The small boy rose from his bed rubbing his eyes.

"Nico, come open your presents my dear." A sweet gentle voice called.

Nico shut his eyes trying to block the tears. "Mom."

"You know this memory well." Nico remained quiet nodding yes as his younger more cheerful self ran down stairs. "Let us follow." Nico and the spirit watched over the small family unwrapping gifts.

"Oh mommy it's the exact doll I wanted!" A small girl clutched the doll to her chest kissing it's forehead. "Thank you."

"Of course Bianca." The delicate woman embraced her daughter.

"No way!" The smaller Nico shouted pulling out a aviator jacket.

"For my pilot!" Nico put the oversized jacket on. The woman grabbed her son to join their embrace. "I love you." She whispered to her children who were blissful soaking in the true warm and heart Christmas. "Merry Christmas my children."

Nico kneeled by his old self and sister, reaching for his mothers olive toned skin. Only just to touch it for a second. A tough he hadn't felt in years. A mothers touch he longed for in so many years. But when just as his hand only went through her causing her image to go up in flames transiting to a gloomy setting not too long ago. A deprived neighborhood covered in snow.

"I don't recognize this place." Nico said trying to retain himself to his normal state.

"You were only her once."

"Then why bring me here if it is not significant to me?" Nico analyzed his dialect. "Great, now I'm talking like you."

"Shhh."

An older looking Nico appeared from the shadows with his hands in his pockets. "How long ago was this Mich- Spirit?"

"You were thirteen almost fourteen trying to find yourself."

"Excuse me." A voice broke the silence. "Do you have left over's in that McDonalds bag?"

The Nico projection sneered at the boy throwing the bag to the floor where only four fries rolled out. The rest being empty. Although the fries had rolled in the snow the boy took the fries and indulged in their taste.

"No! Its Christmas you jerk!" Nico yelled at his projection. "How could you? Go back! I said go back!"

"Shame. The boy was a lot like you. No mother, without sibling and homeless."

"This is cruel. This is unreasonable. Go back. Go back!" Nico continued yelling.

"This is the past, you cannot change what has been done, you must only –"

"Arrrrgh!" Nico lunged at his projection to find himself kissing the floor of his cabin beside his bed again. "What?" Nico looked around. He was home in his cabin. "Spirit? Michael? Hello?"

"Hello." A tiny voice came from the bed.

"Hi?" Nico responded pulling the little girl out from under the bed.

"You got to be careful under there." Nico took a good look at the little girl, she seemed almost familiar. Her dark hair fluttered around although there was no wind. Her petite dress shimmered without light. "Do I know you?"

"I don't believe so." She giggled.

"Do you have siblings?"

The girls smile grew even larger. "Yes! Many! More than – I can count!"

"Do you now?"

"As the ghost of Christmas present they always come and go."

"Where are we going?"

The girl laughed and ran outside. "Wait!" Nico followed. "Don't leave me?" He paused.

"Watch over Christmas morning Nico Di Angelo." Her hair became even longer and her eyes had the same sparkle of someone she once knew.

"Silena." Nico happily stated in seeing his old friend.

"Silena?" She questioned.

"Your –"

"You my friend are delusional." She took his hand and led him to the tree. The year round campers exchanged gifts, sang songs and threw snowballs at each other. "How delightful is it not?"

Nico may not have smiled but his tone was enthusiastic. "It does look fun. Where am I?"

"Inside reading of course."

"Why?"

"I believe you spoke of something along the lines of Christmas is overrated."

Nico sighed and followed the spirit into the woods. Her figure became defined and she grew taller. Once she turned to face him again he realized the ghost was growing older.

"Silena you would have been so beautiful."

"Although I do not know this Silena I will take your compliment."

"Where are we now?"

"Watch." She pointed to a particular tree where the scene faded to a living room Nico recognized immediately as Percy's.

"The party." Nico slouched uncomfortably.

"What's the matter with you?" Annabeth pulled Percy to the far right corner slowly releasing her grip on him.

"Nico isn't even here and were acting as if he's at the head of the table!"

"He's our friend, one of our best friends."

"He's a rude hating scrooge."

"Percy!" Annabeth punched his arm.

"Ow!" Percy grabbed his wound "What's the matter with you?"

"You are going to go to the table. Sit at the table. You will finish your speech. You will not speak negative about Nico. You will smile and most of all try to mean every word."

"Okay Mom." He said sarcastically walking back and picked back up his glass returning to his speech. "Sorry for that situation. Perhaps a few of the things I said were a bit uncalled for. Although I think we can all agree he isn't exactly fun to be around and his ignorance can make you want to strangle him – "

"Percy." Annabeth stepped on his foot.

"None of those things matter. The fact my girlfriend keeps scolding me today doesn't matter either." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Not even that hideous tacky Christmas sweater with a snowman dress as santa claus Katie is wearing." She clutched her sweater and frowned. "Leo who has tried to kiss every single girl at this get together with that stupid mistletoe hat yes not even that matters." Leo bit his lip and moved away from Rachel. "None of that matters because it's Christmas. The one day out of the year that no matter what the reason, personality trait, history, not even if their present at this table today; were here to celebrate each other. Why were here, how we got here, why we love each other. Despite her lecturing and how she stepped on my foot with no remorse I love my girlfriend because she knows me best therefore is able to tell me when I'm right." He looks at Annabeth smiling. "And when I'm wrong." She smiled back twirling her hair. "She's amazing that way and I can't believe she's in my life, she is my gift."

"That's so sweet!" Rachel cooed.

"Rachel! How could I forget my sister! Even with the kind of ridiculous green streaks in your hair I know I can count on you to raise my spirits. It's not just that it's how you don't care what people think of you, your attitude is this is me forget everyone else! You're my sis Rachel."

"You're my brother Percy!" Rachel yelled.

"Thank you. Katie I'm sorry I made fun of your sweater but don't lie to me because I know you looked in the mirror this morning and said it yourself."

"Maybe." Katie said sipping her drink.

"You're nice to everyone and even when someone's not so nice to you don't care. Because you know all anyone ever wants is to be loved, and that's exactly what you do is love everyone."

"I do love everyone." She says this as she hugs Connor.

"Travis and Connor, you piss me off a lot but I have to admit you guys are so funny. Sometimes just your tone make me laugh."

"That was odd." Travis whispered to Connor.

"It's all good I think this is all some sort of Christmas special." Connor replied.

"Leo, please find a girlfriend because there are so many girls who would enjoy your company."

"Think so?" Leo asked hopefully.

"So Nico, he may not be here but I perhaps I wasn't empathetic towards his situation. He's spent so many Christmases alone he doesn't know how to be with people who adore him very much." Annabeth took his hand.

"Thank you." Annabeth said.

"I'm partly saying this because Annabeth made me but I'm mostly saying it because he's my little brother. Besides the fact he is technically 60 years older than me he will always be my little brother which is why I'm disappointed he's not here tonight." Percy rose his glass. "Merry Christmas."

"My – my – my –" Nico stuttered.

"Family. Their your family." An elderly woman stood my Nico.

"Spirit?"

"My time has come Nico. I wish you well."

"Wait!"

"I cannot."

"Wait!" He held the elderly woman but he fell through only to land face down on the floor of the foot of his bed. "How do I keep missing my bed?" He looked up a dark cloak only inches from his face. "Are you supposed to intimidate me?" He tried not to chuckle. The spirit said nothing. "Do you have a face or are you just too ugly for that?" The spirit rose his arms to reveal burned hands and swirled his cloak around Nico. "A grave yard. Never been to one of these before." The spirit roamed over the tombstones.

"Why are we here spirit?"

The spirit stopped and grazed his hand over a particular tomb stone.

"What?" Nico kneeled to read the stone. "There's nothing written on it." The spirit then pointed to Nico. "Oh this is mine. Let me guess if I don't change my view points of Christmas I'm going to die alone, right?" The spirit then pointed down at his feet where a green box with a ribbon on it laid. "Rachel." Nico tried to pick up the box but he couldn't grab it. His hand kept going through it. "What's inside it? I have to know?" The spirit picked the present up with no hesitation. "Tell me what's inside." Nico turned to the tombstone once more. "I have to be honest with myself. I am sorry, I do love my family, I miss my mother and my sister, but it's hard and I'm not going to change overnight. I may be half super human but I can make difference. Look how far I come spirit!" The spirit nodded. "You're the only one of the three ghosts I've met tonight that hasn't been a dead friend of mine." He shook his head no. "No? Well then who are you spirit?" The ghost slowly uncovered his identity, taking off his hood to reveal –

"Noooo!" Nico shouted. The spirit had taken Nico's form. His true fate staring back at him.

+++++++  
>"Nooooo!" Nico awoke in his own bed. "Where am I?"<p>

Nico!" Rachel pounded on his cabin door shouting his name gleefully. "Nico Di Angelo!"

"Rachel!" Nico rushed to the door to let Rachel in. "You're here, again?"

"This is the first time I've seen you today?"

"No its not you came – " Nico stared down and the small box Rachel held. "Of course!"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes!" Nico grabbed the box.

"Hey!"

"Oh, right!" Nico ran inside his cabin, picked up the book beside his desk and threw it in a nearby paper bag. "Merry Christmas, but you can't open it until Christmas!"

"Okay?" Rachel questioned.

"Good." Nico nodded.

"Nico are you sure your okay? I've never seen you so –" Before she could finish Nico kissed her cheek and slammed the door. "Happy?" Rachel walked away puzzled. Nico covered his mouth and kept his back to the door until he heard a pair of people arguing on the other side.

"Annabeth I don't want to invite him! He's nothing but a – "

"Hey guys." Nico opened the door.

"Nico, we –"

"You." Percy corrected.

"Wondering if you could join us for a pre – Christmas dinner."

"Of course!"

"I told you so Anna- wait what?" Percy cocked an eyebrow.

"Of course, it seems to be my favorite phrase today."

"See you at seven Nico." Annabeth said with a smile and dragged Percy away as he mumbled on about his confusion from Nico's answer.

"I would like to say a few words." Nico stood and the table hushed. He cleared his throat raising his glass. "I would like to begin with the fact that Annabeth keeps scolding Percy today." Annabeth sipped her drink and ignored Percy mocking her beside. "That doesn't matter. Not even that hideous tacky Christmas sweater with a snowman dressed as santa claus Katie is wearing." She clutched her sweater and frowned. "Leo who has tried to kiss every single girl sitting at this dinner with that stupid mistletoe hat, yes, not even that matters." Leo bit his lip and moved away from Rachel. "None of that matters because it's Christmas. Well not technically it's six days before but with that out of the way it's the one day out of the year that no matter what the reason, personality trait, history, not even if their present at this table today; were here to celebrate each other. Why we're here, how we got here, why we love each other. Despite her lecturing I love my sister because she knows me inside out." He looks at Annabeth smiling. "She's the greatest sister anyone could ask for, and I know Bianca is proud of who watches over me now."

"That's so sweet!" Rachel cooed.

"Rachel! How could I forget my very best friend! Even with the kind of ridiculous green streaks in your hair I know I can count on you to raise my spirits. I love how you don't care what people think of you, your attitude of this is me forget everyone else! You're my best friend Rachel."

"You're my best friend Nico!" Rachel yelled.

"Thank you. Katie I'm sorry I made fun of your sweater but don't lie to me because I know you looked in the mirror this morning and said it yourself."

"Possibly." Katie said sipping her drink.

"You're nice to everyone and even when someone's not so nice to you, like I was, which I apologize for, you don't care. Because you know all anyone ever wants is to be loved, and that's exactly what you do is love everyone."

"I do love everyone." She says this as she hugs Connor.

"Travis and Connor, you piss me off a lot."

"That's the goal." Travis chuckled to Connor.

"Specifically to you espically." Connor replied.

"I think you guys are great, I can't imagine camp without you! Leo, please find a girlfriend because there are so many girls who would enjoy your company."

"Think so?" Leo asked hopefully.

"Percy, my older brother, thanks is the most I can say." Nico said. "Not just because I heard the mean things you said about me but because you're my older brother." Everyone rose to their feet clapping and congratulating Nico.

Percy put his arm around Annabeth. "That was a really good speech. I wish I could come up with something like that."

Leo jumped onto his chair throwing up his arms and shouted, "God bless –" Just then Connor and Travis pulled Leo down. "Don't say it dude." They said at the same time resulting in Leo crossing his arms.

Not too far from the holiday cheer, beside the biggest window of the apartment stood three glorious shadows. The spirits of past, present and future watched over Nico Di Angelo. Or better known as Michael, Silena and…The spirit who resembled Nico pulled their face off where a elegant looking Bianca was hiding. "I love you brother."

"No matter where we are together, all of us, we'll always be a family." Silena comforted Bianca.

"Merry Christmas." Michael took Silena's hand, she took Bianca's hand and all of them together faded through the sunlight shining through the window.

Thanks for reading! I had so much fun writing this and thank you so much! Before I go I leave with wise words,

"_You keep waiting for the dust to settle and then you realize this is it; the dust is your life going on. If happy comes along - that weird unbearable delight that's actually happy - I think you have to grab it while you can. You take what you can get, 'cause it's here, and then... gone." –Kitty Pryde_


End file.
